


Outlandish

by jericks3



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, English Anna, F/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Outlander mention, Scottish Kristoff, Wedding, wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Anna begins watching the popular show 'Outlander' before her cousin's wedding.





	Outlandish

**Author's Note:**

> I write Kristanna stuff whenever I've got writer's block in other areas... so that's why I've been posting so much content lately.
> 
> Rated T for mentions of sexual things

**Ugh.**

**Punzie!**

Anna, what’s wrong?

**I started watching Outlander, as per your recommendation.**

Oho! And what do you think?

**I need one.**

Hahaha you need one what? 

**A big hunky, manly, Scottish man who can ravish me. **

**Preferably one with a big D.**

**If you know what I mean.**

Anna!!

How could I NOT know what you mean??

I’m so telling Elsa!

**I already told Elsa the exact same thing, she’s watching the show with me right now.**

**Elsa says also wants a Hot Scot. **

**Not a boy one though obviously.**

Obviously. XD

**But even Elsa thinks this guy is good looking. **

**That’s saying something. **

**When my sister thinks a boy is hot.**

Oh my god!

**I am completely serious though, I want a burly man like this.**

**Maybe no red hair though. **

**I’m done with red heads.**

You are a red head.

**I meant I’m done dating red heads.**

I should hope so. Hans was not nice.

**“Not nice”**

**Elsa is using foul language to describe him! I should send a video!**

***video attachment***

Have you two been drinking a bit too much?

**yes.**

You two are my favorite cousins XD

**Excuse you, we are your only cousins. We’d better be your favorite!**

You’re my two favorite people, then!

Besides Eugene, of course. He says hi!

**Tell Eugene to hook me up with one of his Hot Scottish friends at the wedding!**

**Just be sure he’s not a red head!**

I can’t wait to see you both next weekend!

I miss your shenanigans so much!

“She's in for a pleasant surprise next weekend.” Eugene laughed as he read the text exchange over his fiancé’s shoulder.

“I know!” Rapunzel giggled. “This is so perfect! We couldn’t have planned it any better.” 

***********

“Kristoff!” Rapunzel couldn’t help but giggle happily when she bounded up to him. “You have to meet the girl you’ll be escorting down the aisle!”

Kristoff had only just arrived at the Rehearsal a few minutes prior and already he was feeling out of place. He had been to lots of weddings, but they had all been for his family members. Which is to say, they had been loud, rowdy, and very Scottish. The black-tie affair that was Flynn and Rapunzel’s Rehearsal was not something Kristoff had been prepared for. 

“Um, do I have to right now?” Kristoff tugged at the tightness of his collar. “I was hoping to at least get something to drink first. Preferably something to eat?”

“Dinner’s not ‘til after.” Rapunzel insisted grabbing his hand and leading him towards where he could see Flynn.

“Seriously?” Kristoff groaned. “You know I’m only here for the food.”

“That’s not true. You’re here to support two of your best friends in the world as we get married. Besides, everybody knows you always rehearse then eat.” Rapunzel countered, tugging him along.

Flynn saw them and smiled. It was a knowing smile. A smile that Kristoff did not exactly care for. Any time he’d seen that grin in the past it had wound him in a world of trouble.

The girl that had been talking to Flynn turned around.

Kristoff had to remind himself to keep walking as he nearly stumbled over his own feet.

_God. She’s beautiful._

“Anna!” Rapunzel chirped happily as they approached the red head. “This is Kristoff! He will be taking you down the aisle here in a tick. Kristoff, this is my cousin, Anna!”

“Hello!” The beautiful woman, Anna, reached out her hand for him to shake. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hello.” He took it quickly and tried not to focus on the feeling of her palm, or her fingertips.

“Kristoff was my roommate at Uni,” Flynn explained. “He’s from Aberdeen. Scotland.”

Flynn had that mischievous grin again, but this time it was directed at Anna.

“Wait, what?” Anna blinked a few times.

“Just outside Aberdeen, actually.” Kristoff corrected.

Anna proceeded to flush almost as red as her hair.

“Um. Would you excuse us for a moment?”

She then grabbed Rapunzel’s hand and quickly led her away. Rapunzel looked thoroughly pleased with herself.

This left Kristoff completely confused.

“Uh… did I say something?” He asked his friend.

“Don’t worry about it.” Flynn patted him on the back.

***** 


End file.
